Alza Adventures: Upchuck Norris Returns
Upchuck Norris Returns is a movie episode of Alza Adventures, alter is a OVA. Plot Upchuck Norris was in his room of awesomness, floating, they appeared. Ben: I sound like a lead. Perodua Alza EXi: What? He insulted me on a comment of this page because of liking you and thats after I let him co write my series! He is so getting punk busted! Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi: Way Bigger Big Big? I want to see it page. UN: Where we are is a awesomite, you have been to released anymore? Perodua Alza EXi: Aw, is not Way Big, Alien X, and Upchuck Norris combined? What is can to do, is known along is she... (holding a Alzal Sense) ...Alza Sense can this using fusion is more powerful. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi: Yes! He was jealous LP got a whole video when he was bearly mentioned so he mind controlled LP so LP would die. So he insulted you! UN: What it did, Computer! Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi: Just you been asked. After, Turles shot it beam at Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi his been falls and down, he still Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi falls to the ground and dies. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi: What is memory? Perodua Alza EXi: Well that was easy for a guy who says he is equal to me. Where is connective are alive? Aw, stupid. Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi: Well that was fun! Who else do we have to destroy? UN: I want to some even this a anymore, after is a page alonger time. Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi: VARTIANOANAPAN, it's password? After, Omnipointed his entered transportting... Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi: Aw, well is got to click logging in? He's can Haqim030's userpage. After teleported him. Haqim030: What, it's not power level? Perodua Alza EXi: Aw.... man? Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi: Dub, it's cannot he to used Kamehameha? Perodua Alza EXi: It did. Haqim030 has left page. Perodua Alza EXi: Userpage? UN: Whatever, awesomite. He shot screaming at Perodua Alza EXi he flew back into the ground. Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi and Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi: Perodua Alza EXi! Ben: What? A lead. After, Ben has left page. Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi: Ultimate Power! (after his holding Vival Aense) Flashback, Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EXi gived at Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi using her to Vival Aense, flashback end. Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi: Behold! After going up and smoke into his alien power, confronted Upchuck Norris. Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi: Also, limitation! (to activating his Vival Aense and turning into sequence of Four Arms's powers) Four Arms! Upchuck Norris shot it beam at Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi after still sending him flying, removed at Vival Aense. Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi: Stupid! After shocks him, and falling. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi: Perodua Alza Hybrid EXi, no! After, is a Vival Nense this is even Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi his activating Vival Nense into Ultimatrix copy. Upchuck Norris: Awesomite you even this Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EXi: (after disabled into Vival Nense) Okay, find the Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi. (throwing off at Onton-X) After, his a Vival Nense... at Onton-X, Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi his talking to the Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi, slapped into him face. Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi: Ow! What's dub. Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi: Uh... well. Upchuck Norris landed his wall. Perodua Alza Advanced Version EXi and Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi: He did not just do that! TBC... Category:Movies Category:Specials